Developing computer software and program flows is a complicated process. A myriad of different activities may be included. These include problem definition, requirements development, construction planning, high-level design, detailed design, coding and debugging, unit testing, integration, and system testing and maintenance, for example. The main activities of computer software and program flow construction include detailed design, coding, debugging, integration and testing including unit testing and integration testing. The quality of construction directly affects the quality of the software or program.
A variety of current technologies exist for monitoring the software development process; however, these technologies possess significant limitations. Thus, there is a need for robust technologies that may be used for, among other purposes, managing how the software development process is managed and how software developers communicate during the software development process.